Packs of the Sky
by Skystar5
Summary: Warriors wolves. Welcome into the world if Nightmoon. A young black wolf with a huge honor. But when her pack is in danger, how far will she go to save her pack from the shining scarlet? And which is more important, her pack, or her life? -Has been reviewed as "Amazing!" , "So creative..." and "Best Story ever!" Currently on hold...
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Eyes. That was all that mattered. You were you pack. eyes. Mostly wolves looked alike except their eyes. Those of the Sun wore pelts of gold or at least a warm sandy brownish color. Midnight black ruled the Moon. Their eyes were sharp and are said to glow in the dark, bright beams that stand out. White skies are a common find. They were once known as Cloudpack but it was changed to match the rest of the night sky packs and to sound stronger. Finally our founders of the stars wore coats of a natural beautiful gray, light dark tinged with brown they were natural and royal. Eyes.

The cold ruled the night as a sleek black wolf padded through the woods. Her eyes were a stunning. A pale green as if the bright summer leaf was frozen. She had a white mark on her chest. A single white toe. Simply stunning. Her name was Night, Nightmoon. She was a healer and an alpha. Tears trickled down her face as she remembered Stormmoon's voice when he lay on his death bed.

Berry (the assistant healer) rushed arund the camp. Worry creased her face as she ignored Stormmoon's orders to stop using the herbs.

"Berry." He had croaked, the old alpha had the typical black coat the light in his pale gray eyes was faded. "Don't waste the herbs on me. It's my time." Leopard, Stormmoon's mate was weeping by his side. The two had never had any pups and Leopard had never wanted to be leader. "It's time for me to select a new alpha. I have no sons nor daughters to bestow this honor." He spoke the rare words of an Alpha ceremony. Once in a while an alpha retires, they decide that they aren't fit to lead and another takes their place. "My mate has decided to not take my place leaving me with no family more. The new leader of Moonpack shall be Night." Nightmoon remembered the rush, the surprise, the eyes. All eyes were on her. She finally managed to stutter out.

"Th-Thank you Stormmoon."

A slight chuckle escaped the old wolf "I am Stormmoon no longer. I am Storm. Lead my pack well. Long live, Nightmoon." A smile creased the graying wolf's face. As he closed his light gray eyes one last time. Never to open again.

She paused blinking tears from pale green eyes. _No_. She chided herself. _Get a hold of youself, Night. No, Nightmoon_. She took in a deep tapered breath and continued. Forest thinned it's deep dark greens comforting no more as they disappeared behind her. Nightmoon looked back one last time. Soon the barren landscape beyond the forest gave into a huge mountain of rocks. Large boulders to tiny pebbles. She glanced at the moon. Full shining light turned the land a silvery snow white. Rest. Her mind told her as she settled down into the dusty earth. Pale green closed as newly named Nightmoon slipped into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmoon woke with a start. Pale moonlight shone directly in her eyes. Moonlight! She stared at the deep blue sky all traces of sunset gone only dark. The moon was nearly at its highest point in the sky. Swallowing her fear she began to paw by paw trek up the hill. She kept her long plumy tail low. Long muzzle outstretched towards the sky. Soon after wasting moonlight the summit began to come into view. At the peak soon the glow the stone came into view. The Cosmos Stone. A swirling indigo, the color of the night sky when the moon and stars shone, or the sky of a rainy day with sun peeking through. She took in a deep breath and Nightmoon placed her nose against the icy surface of the glowing gem.

Shock flowed in her veins as she felt herself being transported away from the rumble mountain. She landed in a silver treed forest. On shaky legs she stood to full height. A thick furred silver wolfess stepped out. A silver aura her, a tint of indigo mixed in.

"I am Cosmos. Founder of the Wolf Clans." An air of importance surrounded her. "Welcome Night of the Moon." Nightmoon shook as spoke.

"Greetings Cos-Cosmos."

"Lacking confidence are we?" A haughty laugh escaped Cosmos. Anger to boil deep within. Soon Nightmoon launched herself at the ghostly she-wolf. She fought back harshly laughing the whole time. In the end silver lost to black. A sly smile slide over Cosmos' face. "Very good young one." She pushed the black wolfess off and briefly groomed her ruffled fur. "Rise Night of the Moon." Relaxing, Nightmoon stood tall head outstretched. Cosmos smiled.

"With this gift I give you strength. May you use it to protect your pack and stand by your decisions. You may pass." The silver wolf nodded and faded as NIghtmoon continued to pad o

Soon trees were greener and she was confronted by a brute** (male wolf)** His pelt was brighter than the sun itself, a beautiful golden color with green eyes.

"Greetings I am Flare. I shall help you gain your next gift should you answer me this. What creature is wiser than an owl, fiercer that a badger and quicker than a jack rabbit?" Nightmoon thought the answer hiding in her mind. She wanted to say wolf but there were still thing that they wolves couldn't do. An idea dawned upon her.

"None Sir. All creatures are unique and there are none upon this planet that exist that can beat all others. Owls are wisest no matter how smart wolves are or how clever foxes are. Badgers will still remain the strongest even if they can still be beaten. No creature is the best at all."

A smile creased the old wolf's face.

"Very good Night of the Moon. Few have passed this test. Stand up." The black wolfess stood as Flare stood and looked her grass green to ice green.

"With this gift I give you wisdom. A leader must be smart as well as wise. Use it when trouble strikes the pack. You may pass." Glittering flames danced in his vivid eyes. Flare smiled as he nodded and faded.

As Nightmoon continued the dark sky began lighten a pale jay blue shone though. The trees resorted back to their typical silver color, the sky reflected off the leaves.

"Night of the Moon. I see you made it this far." A voice sounded from the shadows behind her. Nightmoon's fur stuck up as she jumped into the air her growls rose into the wind turning around. "Feisty." The wolf was a sleek white wolf with a single gray paw. "I am Cloud."

"Gre-greetings Cloud." Nightmoon stuttered.

"Greetings, now a test of smart, a hidden acorn is in the area find it! It's bright green." The wolfess barked. With a nod from Nightmoon, Cloud sat down to watch her struggle. Nightmoon inhaled deeply, a light scent cloud drifted from a bush in the woods. She walked slowly, glancing back at Cloud occasionally. Who just smirked back at her. As she thought the acorn wasn't there.

"There is no acorn!" Nightmoon called confidently.

"Very good Night of the Moon. Come here." Nightmoon padded forward preparing for her third gift.

"With this gift I give you forethought. Use it to know what is right and wrong and to give justice to the right wolf. You may pass." She touched noses with Nightmoon like all the others had done sending a shock down her spine. The white wolfess nodded and faded away. Noghtmoon continued her trek. Only 2 more gifts to go. She could tell she neared a new gift-giver because the sky darkened to its natural night time state. Though the stars were strong, perhaps it was her star wolf gift? She stood in the clearing where her 4th gift should await her.

"Come find me!" A haunting voice called from the shadows. "Come find me!" Nightmoon scented the air finding not a trace of wolf, nor fox or any creature. In the shady trees slight movement caught her eye. She began to pace the opposite direction of the movement. She didn't see it again. Very pale green beams of light appeared on the ground. Last second Nightmoon launched herself at where the flicker of movement had come from. She didn't land on a wolf as she expected, all she got was bush. She growled and got up. In the mud, she noticed claw marks. Not paws but claws. Little pinprick holes tiny enough to not be seen by a normal eye. But Nightmoon saw them, she followed the trail and pounced when she saw no more time she did meet wolf. Instead of fighting the gray wolf laughed.

"Congratulations Night of the Moon. You found me, I am Willow." Her green gray twinkled. "Let me up. And stand yourself." Nightmoon let the silver wolf up. She had the classic pelt of a Starpack wolf not the same thick silver pelt of Cosmos.

"With this gift I give you stealth. Use it to protect your pack, and hide the secrets from other packs that need to be hidden. You may pass." The smile lit her face once more and she faded to the shadows. Nightmoon continued to walk and her final gift awaited. A smile lit her face as a familiar pelt turned up.

"Stormmoon!"


	3. Chapter 3

The black wolf gave a playful grin,

"Welcome Nightmoon." He flashed a smile then with muscular legs he took off running in the opposite direction.

"Stormmoon!" She cried rushing after her former alpha. Something lit up inside NIghtmoon as she saw her leader happy and healthy. Adrenaline coursed through the wolfess as she sprinted after Stormmoon. "Storm!" He flashed her a glance every once in a while but for the most part those gray eyes stayed facing forward. She could feel her energy burning away as the chase continued and her legs began to tire. She put on one last burst of speed one last burst of hope, one last burst of life. Stretching her legs, faster, faster! The ground raced by, trees passed as if they were running too. Soon she passed Stormmoon and she stopped right in his path.

"Congratulations, Night you have caught your final gift. Not many do so." Nightmoon simply nodded for she lacked even enough breath to speak.

"With your final gift I give swiftness. May you use it to think quickly and find trouble before it strikes." As they touched noses she found the gift to be soothing. A relaxing wave as in came over her. He sat down to fade away as all th rest did but before he went as black gently became gray.

"Nightmoon. Beware the…" his voice trailed off as he faded away and Nightmoon awoke.

"Woah!" she called as off balanced she skidded down the rocky slope. _THUD_. She closed her eyes and stayed there for a few moments trying to puzzle out what Stormmo- no he had wanted her to call him Storm. Well whatever his name was he had tried to warn her. Beware the. The what? She tiredly got to her paws, licking the dirt from her pelt and white mark on her chest which had turned a pale brown. She began the travel back squinting at the sunlight which had not been in the Skies of Mysticpack. When her hunger became more than she could bear, she began to stalk a fat squirrel. Slowly she began to walk up to the squirrel. No silly crouches, just a pounce. Swift and quiet, Nightmoon landed on the squirrel and began to solve her hunger. Hot sun began to seep into her black fur driving her to the shadows. A familiar scent surrounded her when she inhaled. Rustling in the bushes caught her attention; she could tell it was wolf. Slow steady steps. Nightmoon glided through the bushes to a familiar black pelt.

"Raven!"

"Night?" the familiar voice brought comfort and happiness to the young Alpha.

"Raven! I'm back!"

"Nightmoon!" The glossy wolfess smiled with her pale green eyes as she rushed to her friend. She had had a hard whelp-hood. She had been one of five like a normal whelp. Her siblings had disappeared mysteriously, presumed cub-napped, presumed dead. Nightmoon had been born a few days later and when two weeks passed and the blind could see, Raven was the first thing Nightmoon had seen. The two bonded quickly after that. Rubbing muzzles with her best friend she couldn't get enough, she was alpha! Alpha! She was leader! Alpha! Laughing and chatting as they had when they were young.

"Nightmoon!" Echo shrieked as her sister padded to the pack.

"Echo!" Rushing to her littermate. "Steel, Fang? Ember, Hazel? Timber, Azalea? And Jasper? It was a long list but they weren't all littermates, but still siblings. Echo, Steel, Ember and Hazel made Nightmoon one of an average litter of six. Timber, Azalea and Jasper were a tiny litter of three born last season cycle.

"Night?" A smaller black wolf with typical yellow eyes stepped out of a tiny make shift den. The pack traveled. Staying in one place allows danger to find you. Danger is bad.

"Azalea?!" Seeing her older sister filled Nightmoon with joy. The three sisters curled up close together pitch black pelts swirled into one. The thin wolfess stuck her head out of the huddle. "Raven, don't be a stranger! Come here and be family, you are family." Wave had adopted Raven along with the rest of her pups and they were family. With a small smile Raven joined the warm cuddle.

"Are we cuddling? Why was I not alerted?" A big black wolf stepped into the current camp. He had a fully white underbelly and legs like the average wolf but he had the big black body of the Moonpack.

"Steel!" He was a big softy. As long as he wasn't mad. He was cold as steel when he wasn't with family. A smirk covered his face, "So Night, _Moon_ how does it feel to be alpha?" She puffed out her chest showing off her tiny splotch of white, rimmed in deep gray.

"Well it feels great to be in charge of you!"

"Oh little sis! I always knew there were big plans ahead if ya!" He pushed her so that her paws left the ground. Dust was kicked up and Nightmoon's single white toe turned a pale brown. She let a smile coat her face as her brother greeted her with her proper name.

"Timber! Oh Timber I did it! I'm Nightmoon!" The small group continued to celebrate until reality began. "Pack, I'm leader how long was I gone?" Worry overtook the wolf black wolfess.

"Only a sun cycle." Azalea assured her younger sister.

"We found a herd of deer but no one was sent out to hunt, we decided as a pack to hunt as a pack once you came back. The first snow will be upon us soon. The meat will last longer." Raven kept her calm voice that Nightmoon was very thankful for.

"Is everyone back?" She turned her head around the camp that was she was now in charge of.

"I think so. Do you need something?" Timber asked. His sister nodded. She jumped up to a large rock then up again to a low hanging thick tree limb. She threw back her head in a long high howl.

"AAAAAaaawwwooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo!"

Heads came out of dens and fluffy tails flew through the entrance of camp. Murmurs rippled through out the wolves,

"NIghtmoon?"

"We have an alpha now!"

"Long live!" Anticipation flowed through the camp coursing within.

"Um I've called this meeting to discuss a few key points. First I grieve as I say the words out loud. Stormmoon has left us and has settled happily in Mysticpack. I am your new leader and I love this Pack with all my heart and soul and I will only do what I truly feel is right. Second, I have gained word that a large herd of deer has blessed us with their presence right before the Great snow sets in." She glanced at the sky holding the sun high in the sky. "Tomorrow at Moonhigh we will attack! And my final point, as you know Stormmoon left us before Berry was fully trained, therefore I cannot be fully trained either. As tradition states Moonpack shall have an alliance with another pack, so I may receive my full training as a healer. I do not want to make this descion alone. Should you have a preference, please come see me." She nodded and leapt down from the rock and made her way to the other end of camp preparing to listen to all.

**hey so this is a spare time story I won't update alot just when i have spare time on my hands. and here are some wolf traditions you may want to know.**

**1.) the tests when one becomes an alpha, they must pass 5 tests. they do not have to pass all five tests, but the more they pass the better the leader. that's why it's a big deal that Nightmoon gained all her gifts. one gift per pack. founder(cosmos, starpack, Moonpack, Sunpack and skypack.) WOLF LEADERS ONLY HAVE ONE LIFE!**

**2.)Names. All the names are one word. night, steel fang dawn leaf berry storm. only alphas have the double name. NIghtmoon, Brightsun, Darksky, Silverstar Petalmoon, Wllowsun, Dusksky, Specklestar. the name depends on what pack they are chosen to lead.**

**3.)Assistant healer. an Alpha is a healer and leader, but Since things happen to leaders the assistant healer is in charge of knowing herbs and teaching the newest alpha. Still an ordinary warrior just has extra knowledge. Not an super honorary position is not a medicine wolf. PAck does not always have to have assistant healer.**

**4.)New Alphas. ****a leader doesn't choose a successor until he/she is on her death bed. If a battle death happens then they go to Mysticpack and contact a successor.**

******5.)Mysticpack. Wolves StarClan**

******6.) Pack alliances. in a case like Nightmoon's the one to teach her herbs is isn't ready Alpha can be sent to a different pack for lessons. on the condition of the pack does not attack the other.**

******7.) Wars. battled between packs happen more often than in the warriors world. there are no certian hunting bondaries and packs move so they bunmp into each other hostilely often.**

******and this was really long but I think that's all you need to know, please PM me any questions at all! Bye! -Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**So... I didn't die I can tell you that. I just took a writing break while I collected ideas pushed through my emotional issues, and well was in school. Because I am not an adult, and I'm old enough to type this so all stalker I gave you a hint I'm between ages 2-102. And I live some where on planet EArth! Go figure right? any who here's why your reading my random probably non funny commentary, who out further adue, the story!**

Her pack had been no help. Brook had wanted Sunpack since they had always been the most peaceful so we could trust them to not fight. Echo had said that we should choose Starpack because they always are causing fights since they think themselves superior, they usually win. Midnight said that since Skypack has always been Moonpack's biggest ally we should just rely on tradition. So she would announce it at the meeting of the packs with no help, because that as what she had gotten. So she began to think, she began to think, and think who was the strongest alpha? When came to healing that is. Or was the most threatening, who could she stop war with? So there was Icesun, He was kind wise A big gold brute with the common white legs and underbelly of the typical wolf. Eaglesky lean white wolfess with yellow amber eyes. She was smart and gentle, maybe. And Featherstar, a silver male wolf with steely blue eyes. She was serious but quite nice and calm. She would think, and when New Moon came and the meeting was held she would announce it in the deep dark as it had happened for generations.

Exhausted Nightmoon curled up in a large wad or moss mixed with feathers. She inhaled deeply and drifted into sleep. Her sleep wasn't very peaceful however. Flashing claws and snapping fangs. Rivers of blood haunted her. She tried to run but they surrounded her, the scarlet. The crimson, snapping fangs and slashing claws.

"Beware the flowing scarlet that follows the glowing crimson," An ominous voice echoed, enveloping her. The skies clouded over flames licked up the forest, the cinders pelted the ground surrounding Nightmoon. Ominous unmoving shapes surrounded her through the blizzard of soot. Dark clouds came over the sky, thick mist began to taunt the flames, smoke and charcoal flying through the air. The water whipped through the night. It rode on the harsh wind stinging Nightmoon's pale green eyes. The clouds became dark, smoke clouded the air as think black drops of water fell from the sky putting out the fire. The stench if burned fur and flesh seeped into the air. The sun rose a blood red color stained the sky, large vines with creamy gold flowers grew from the earth and began to grow towards the black wolfess. They came closer, wrapping around her when she tried to run, tighter and tighter every movement a difficulty, every breath a hardship. Black began to cover the new dawn light. Dark, dark black faded into her vision.

Nightmoon's scream echoed throughout the small cave. Golden mid-day light poured in the entrance. Causing the healer and alpha to cringe at its harshness. Blinking she got up headed towards the light. Her vision went white as she stepped into the sun. Blinding gold came after white, sight after gold. It was late already past sun-high. In truth dusk would be setting in. She wandered to a half-eaten elk and devoured it. The hole in Nightmoon's soul filled itself as the cold meat filled her stomach. She drearily got to her feet and began to circle the small camp. She smiled at Palm and Stone, two wolves who were not yet mature but they weren't pups. Nightmoon's light airy laughter rung outloud and clear as she watched Stone pounce onto her brother. The two were the only remaining of a small litter of four. Last season cycle Snow season had brought bitter winds and The Great Snow came early. Unprepared Marigold had taken the strongest of the litter and left after the weakest had died, she gave up on the pack and went to find a smaller, stronger pack with more food and the power to raise her pup the right way. She wondered what had become of Marigold. Strong breezes penetrated Nightmoon's thick fur causing her to shiver. As she walked and said Hello and got updates of had happened while she slept. The light slipped away as purple swallowed up the sky. The moon rose steadily and the moon was nearly full bathing everything in its silver glow.

"It's time," Raven said glancing at the sky. Nightmoon nodded and threw her lean head up to the darkened sky with a long deep howl. Her warriors assembled with the elder pups ready to hunt she had to decide not everyone could come only the best of the best, even they could not come for some of the best had to stay and protect the pack. THoughts raced through her mind as she rushedly picked wolves, oh how could have she not thought about this sooner?

"Um… The wolves who shall accompany me on the hunt shall be Raven, Midnight, Steel, Fang, Stone, Azalea, Ember, Berry, Bat, Wave, Light, Brook, Echo, Bird and Leopard." She uncringed and waited for complaints. There were none. Nervously she lifted her head, a few of her older pack-mates laughed. Relaxation came over her and soon the young alpha began to laugh too. The pack began to separate into two groups, one began to sort out positions, scouts, who was in charge. The others inched to the edge of camp. Nightmoon scampered towards the group of hunters and wormed her way to the front, and for the first time, Nightmoon led her pack.

The bright full moon was helpful as the group traveled onwards. They move quickly for their new alpha wanted to appear strong and confident. The thick scent of deer curled into the area as they approached the herd. Nightmoon had been on few major hunts so her commands were weak, they were excellent techniques she was just unsure of herself.

"Aright, Raven, Echo, Midnight, Bat, Bird, Stone, and Ember. Come with me, Steel, Fang, Wave, Azalea, Berry, Light, Brook, and Leopard you make a loose circle around the herd, they're sleeping. On my signal tighten the ring, make sure none get out when my group attacks Leopard, you're the eldest you can be in charge of the group." Fifteen nods came back at Nightmoon, "Let's go." With a deep breath she retracted with her group, and they waited. She watched Leopard give familiar signals and the group circled silently. Nightmoon stuck her black tail straight in the night. Leopard nodded and the circle tightened. Slowly the group entered the ring. A shift. A single deer moved. As wolves of the night the black wolves shut their eyes. It was too late; they were too close, the deer could smell them. It began to snort. Others woke. She lunged; Nightmoon lunged along with the others. They tried to flee but Leopard kept the ring tight. Flesh tore between her teeth. It couldn't survive. In its last seconds, Nightmoon stared it straight on in the eyes. Until the light faded. A wolf tradition, honor your prey. She noticed Stone staring a doe in the eyes as Bat held it down for him.

"Let them go!" The Alpha called. And the ring opened deer rushed away from the wolf pack. Seven deer lay dead on the ground.

"I swear the herd was smaller than when Tree and I saw them earlier." Fang exclaimed.

"Me too," Midnight admitted, silver flecks on her pelt gleamed, moonlight making her shine.

"Well, let's head back, the pups must be hungry." Nightmoon said. They solemnly nodded, and began to tear into deer, Nightmoon let out a soft growl of satisfaction as the hole in her stomach was filled. After eating, the black wolfess ambled over to a small snow drift, and began to dig. The left overs were dragged into the ice. After covering up venison, the young alpha looked over the work then marked around the area. The large group walked back to the camp. Leopard, Wave, Brook, and Berry split off towards where the pups stayed to feed the pups, Nightmoon watched as the former mothers regurgitated their share of prey, and the pups tucked in. She nodded softly and padded to the head of camp. She once again let out a single shrill howl. Wide furry heads turned and glowing eyes stared.

"I just wanted you to know that for all the guards and elders, the prey is hidden by the hollow, Bat can lead the way." Pale green eyes flickered over to dark blue in confirmation. The alpha nodded. "Yes, Bat can show you where the prey is stored. Dismissed." Calm reset in the air and multiple guards, elders and rosehearts **(queens)** headed to greet Bat. Eight wolves headed out. Nightmoon decided to speak to Berry and see if she could help sort herbs; a healer must know her healing agents. Berry was a small wolfess, and a thin dark gray streak running up her muzzle and between her yellow-amber eyes. With her classic delicate smile the assistant healer brought a thick bundle of herbs announcing there were two types in bundle. Marigold and thyme, one helps with cuts and the other with birth. Nightmoon nodded, the slowly settled down.

Sharp scent zig zaggy leaves, left pile. Thin and fuzzy calming scent. The other pile. Sprig of fuzz, right, small stack of leaves left. Left, right, left, right, left, right, right, right, left, left. Right! Finally! The stack had disappeared. She didn't know which herb was which but now at least she could pick it out of the stores, maybe. The drum-like steps of many paws thundered into camp. Much to urgent for a typical arrival.

** And that's it for now so later world! I will attempt to update soon, Merry Christmas to all that celebrate it, an ( guess what the world didnt end!) **

**Rosehearts- name for wolfess pregant or caring for pups**

**Elder pups- equivalent of warrior apprentices, 5 moon cycles.**


End file.
